Forbidden Temptation
by Tairoru-Chan
Summary: I knew I was giving up a lot, going to his castle. I would most likely never see my family, friends, or even my bethrothed ever again if the rumors of his foul temper were any clue. Then again, cannot a beast be tamed?
1. Prologue

**Forbidden Tempation**

**Summary:**

I knew I was giving up a lot, going to this castle. I would most likely never see my friends, family, or even my bethrothed ever again; if the rumors of his fould temper were any clue. Then again, cannot a beast be tamed?

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone! I know tis been awhile, but I'm back. Now Forbidden Temptation is based on the story of Beauty and the Beast. Its not exactly the same, but it has many of the same qualities, I guess you could say. I'm also looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested e-mail me. Thanks and enjoy!

Also, if you're wondering about Inner Rhythm - its currently on hold. I love the whole idea and plot of the story but I just can't get myself to write anymore of it. Its not canceled, but as for now, I wouldn't expect any updates anytime soon. So sorry, but it WILL be back up eventually!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own InuYasha and Co. Yeah, that's depressing.

**Forbidden Temptation  
Prologue**

There is an old tale that lives in the minds of villagers in a unique village. A tale that was told long before your birth, and will contine to be told after your death. A tale so old that many suspect that its existence has lasted as long on the earth itself. Carried on the breath of the wind, and into the lives of simple townsfolk. A tale so known within the village borders that many are shocked when travelers seem oblivious to the whispers of the enchanted wood. While the tale itself is told in the taverns by mouth slurred with alcohol, it is known to take the tale as serious as death itself. The tale of a man who became a beast.

It is said that a handsome man, rich with foreign delacies and plentiful jewels made his home in a magnificant castle. Since the handsome man was not married, he surrounded himself with beautiul women. The beauties lived in this castle to accompany the handsome man and his lonely bed. Though all the women were indeed beautiful, many held wicked souls. Greedy and only wanting the handsome man's wealth, one by one they were cast out of the castle, until the handsome man was left alone and bitter. Cursing the soul's of the beautiful women, he vowed never to fall in love, the handsome man promised himself that he would never be seducted by another woman again. Having felt betrayed and heartbroken (For he had loved the most wicked of all the women), the handsome man shut his iron gates forever.

One night, many months after banishing the woman he loved, his heart ached more so than usual. Perhaps this was the reason he answered the knock on his rusting iron gates,  
though it is uncertain. Upon opening his gates, he noticed a young and beautiful woman shivering in the rain, soaked through her peasant clothes. Seeing the handsome man, it is said that she begged the man for a room for the night, at least until the storm had cleared.  
The handsome man took pity on the woman and invited her into his castle. The woman eagerly accepted the handsome man's hospitality.

Soon in the night, the handsome man realized he enjoyed having a woman's company once more and took her to his bed. It is said that in his hastiness, the handsome man left his iron gates open, and in traveled his wicked love. Wandering the castle searching for the handsome man, the wicked woman stumbled upon her love in bed with the peasant girl.  
Consumed by rage and jealousy, the woman skayed the beautiful young peasant and revealed herself to be a wicked enchantress.

Enraged and hurt by her love's actions, she cursed him to an eternity of solitudem bound by his own bitterness and hatred. He would forever remain alone unless he was able to love again, hexing not only her love, but the entire forest. Her already wicked soul had become even wickeder as she turned the man into a beast. The handsome man writhed on the elegant floor during his bitter transformation. His nails sharpened into claws, his teeth elongated into pearly fangs. His eyes once midnight black had bled red, and his dark hair had turned a blinding silver. As two purple streaks crept down his cheekbones, the enchantress felt a pany of pity for her love and allowed him one other form.

Knowing of her love's foul temper, she allowed him to house a seperate form while he remained om control of his anger. Should he become enraged, however, his beastly form would once more emerge, devouring his soul. The wicked beauty left the castle, closing the gates behind her and stalled.

"And she must love you back." The enchantress whispered before disapearing into the wood,  
never to be seen again.

And how would you feel, if you knew, that you would be the woman the beast fell in love with, the one who was to break the spell?

--------------

Anddd the prologue ladies and gentlemen!  
Hope you like it, and remember i'm looking for a beta!  
You'll get the chapters like two or three days in advance raw form and edited form, e-mail me!  
I know its short, but that's only because its the prologue - chapters will be longer.

Ja ne,  
Tairoru-Chan


	2. Chapter One

**Forbidden Tempation**

**Summary:**

I knew I was giving up a lot, going to this castle. I would most likely never see my friends, family, or even my bethrothed ever again; if the rumors of his fould temper were any clue. Then again, cannot a beast be tamed?

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone! I know tis been awhile, but I'm back. Now Forbidden Temptation is based on the story of Beauty and the Beast. Its not exactly the same, but it has many of the same qualities, I guess you could say. I'm also looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested e-mail me. Thanks and enjoy!

Also, if you're wondering about Inner Rhythm - its currently on hold. I love the whole idea and plot of the story but I just can't get myself to write anymore of it. Its not canceled, but as for now, I wouldn't expect any updates anytime soon. So sorry, but it WILL be back up eventually!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own InuYasha and Co. Yeah, that's depressing.

**Forbidden Temptation  
Chapter One**

_She was running. The fear she felt only served as adrenaline to keep herself moving. The burning in her lungs only burned more intensely as time and distance wore on. Her tired legs were becoming harder and harder to pick up and she felt herself losing speed. Her pathetic human body wouldn't hold up much longer. She glanced over her shoulder as she finally slowed to a stop. Panting heavily she frantically glanced around, searching for a snap of twigs, a rustling of leaves, any sign of movement from her pursuers. Seeing none, she sighed in relief._

_Had she lost them?_

_She felt a scream tear from her throat as a fire lit in her veins and she crumpled to the ground. Clutching her knee, she felt the hot flow of blood lace through her fingers and the back of her hand. Opening her shut eyes to observe the damage, she choked back her own bile. The heavy blow served to her knee had caused the bone to break and puncture through her skin, the sharp edge of pearly white bone was stained a dark crimson. _

_There was so much blood.._

_"There. That should keep you from running."_

_She jerked her head towards the unwelcome voice only to meet the cruel eyes of one of her two pursuers. With a broken tree branch in hand, he smirked down at her narrowed eyes. She had always known that her inane curiousity would get her into trouble -as it frequently did so- but she never guessed it would create such danger. Blinking away the dots in her vision, she knew she couldn't fall unconscious - it would mean her death._

_She would have to fight._

_"Now now, you shoulddn't wear that face. Its not a face that befits a fair lady like yourself, how do you expect to find a courtier with a look like that? Not that after tonight it'll even be appropriate for you to have one.."_

_She bit back her own disgust, they were going to ruin her._

_Tears welled in her eyes, who would ever want a soiled woman - given that she survived the night?_

_She didn't have time to mourn her so-unsure future, she let out a yelp as she was violently yanked upwards by her hair. With another sharp tug, her head snapped backwards to rest on the shoulder of the thug behind her. Seeing his smirk, she did the only thing she could in her current position._

_She spat in his face._

_She immediately recoiled from the anger in her attacker's eyes, and soon felt her shoulder come crash-connecting with the sturdy, ancient trunk of a tree. She once again fights back the blurring vision, and turns to face the two crimminals, letting a whimper escape her lips as the pain in her knee and shoulder intensified. Feeling her anger flow through her veins in an attempt to consume her, she felt herself release it all. Gasping as she felt such - such __**power**__ exposed, she thrust it at her attackers. Her hand flew to her mouth as a bright pink light erupted and the two convicts were thrown into a tree behind them. _

_Did she just do that?_

_Grunting, the two harrassers stood and made their way toward her. But only they weren't the same anymore. Where once stood two humans, now stood too creatures - their looks more befitting their dark souls. With hair the color of a sapphire so dark it appeared almost black and eyes to match. Their teeth had lengthened into fangs, and their muscles pulled taught - showing that they had strengthened considerably._

_"Well now, looks like we have ourselved a priestess - and I thought they were all extinct. You must be the very last, fair maiden."_

_"Wha-what are you?" She stammered._

_The creatures only smirked, "Why, us? Well, we're demons."_

_And then all of the sudden they were in front of her, violently pulling her upwards by her injured arm. She felt one of the demons stratgically place himself behind her, pining her hands against her own back. The other demon - the only one she could see - was standing before her with a smile that made her want to cry. She knew that smile, though she'd never seen it, that smile meant her ultimate demise._

_Was that cruel smile going to be the last thing she saw on this earth?_

_Eyes tearing as his brutal hands felt their way up her skirt and into her panties, she shut her eyes tight. She prayed to whatever God there was that, at the very least, this would be over quickly and painlessly.Only when she heard the tear of her undergarments and feeling the savage assault of his fingers into her core did she let the tears fall. Cringing at the manacal laughter that dirfted to her ears, she did her best to block out the vulgar comments whispered into her ear. She barely registered the fact that both her pinned hands had been switched to one of the demons own, she weeped more as his disgusting hand made its way down her blouse. Quivering at his repulsive touch, she yelped as his rough fingers painfully tweaked her breast._

_Please..just let it be over._

_She felt her aggressors suddenly pulled away and she fell to the ground at the sudden lack of balance it caused. Trying her best to ignore the throbbinig in her leg and shoulder, she turned to face the screams of the two demons. Her eyes widened as she realized a third demon had joined their little group. Fear crept up her stiffened spine at his new presence, but then she relaxed as she realized he was fighting them. Her infamous curiousity peaked - even at a time like this - and she realized he must be saving her. There was something about his feeling that made her trust him. Finally she felt the pull of unconsciousness - much too overwhelming to ignore - and the last thing she remembered seeing was a flash of silver hair and a pair of concerned amber eyes locking onto her own._

And that's usually when I wake up screaming.

My dreams - or nightmares, really - were always of the same expierence. It had plagued me for years. Though I usually only dreamt it in third person, a sort of out-of-body expierence, I always knew it was me. I was watching the incident that had occurred so many nights ago over and over and over - like my spirit just couldn't get over the trauma of it. My father had long stopped storming into my chambers in the wee hours of the morning due to my screaming, as it became an every night occurence. Everytime I woke from these dreams I always felt like I was missing something important - like I was forgetting some key detail that I had overlooked. I always shrugged it off, played as if it were nothing, after all what more could I do about it?

Shaking off the unpleasant feeling that my dream always leaves me, I slip into my robe and make my way to my window. Sighing at the early hour of the morning that I had awaken, I don't even bother to try and go back to sleep. Sleep had long ago been chased from this young woman. Glancing at the sun who just began to rise, I smiled as the world beneath me was slowly painted in a deep red. Allowing my thoughts to wander I pondered why humans seemed to fear the night so. True, that the night holds mystery, but what makes the day so different? After all, once the sun rises, it simply creates shadow - revealing just as much as it conceals. At least with night, you know there are secrets lurking behind every turn, underneath that veil of darkness. With shadow, you never know exactly where the secrets hide - and isn't a secret you don't know exists much more deadly than one you know is hidden just beyond your limited vision?

Mentally shrugging at the onslaught of thoughts, my eyes drifted to the woods at the outskirts of our village. Now _there's _a secret that no one dares to uncover. One of the most deadly of all - the secret of the Man who became a Beast. The tale had been told to the children of the village simply as a story to keep them in line, and always within reach. But as the children grew older, the darker and truer the tale became.

The story of a selfish man with a heavy heart punished by a wicked woman with a heart as black as stone?

No one would ever truly know the answer. Little girls squealed at the thought of a beast living in a cursed castle hidden deep in an enchanted wood, little boys puffed out their chests at the thought of simply slaying the beast and bringing his head to tack above the mantle in the tavern, while fully grown men and women feared the beast. Fearing the Beast to be an evil creature with a temper to rival Satan himself. I chuckled at this, I guess many of them would never know the truth.

But I would.

Today was the day I was to set out for the Beast's castle, armed with only a never-wilting rose and a piece of parchment as my guide. Fastening the robe tighter around my body against the draft, I subconsciously reached for my drawer and ran my fingers over the rose's petals. Soft as ever. Taking the flower out of its vase, I brought the plant to my nose and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes as the pleasant fragrance filled my being. Opening my eyes, I groped for the parchment that were to serve as my directions.

**Beauty,   
To arrive at my castle simply become lost in the enchanted wood.  
Beast**

How peculiar, I was to simply get lost? That sounded simple enough, and it shouldn't be a problem for one as directionally challenged as myself. Tucking the parchment safely within a pocket of the traveling coat I was to wear today, I set to get dressed. Opening my closet drawer, I scanned all the clothing I owned. What does someone wear to meet a cursed Beast in an enchaned wood? Rolling my eyes at the thought I pulled out something a little old, but comfortable and ladylike and appropriate for a short journey.

My outfit was a floor length green dress, the sleeves extended all the way to my wrists before thinning out into a triangle with the tip lacing around my middle fingers. At the elbows of my dress, a lighter green fabric bunched and draped softly on top of the darker green sleeves, creating a sort of curtainy look. The collar of the dress was a high one, reaching to almost my jawline and dipping rather daringly in the front. At the space between my breasts was a bright green stone broach that was placed just below the drop of the collar. At the waist of my dress, the seems dove toward the center of the skirt and once they met, seemed to crisscross with a sort of cloak look. Inbetween the seems was a darker green with a black design that went well with the color of my raven hair.

Slipping the complex dress on, I examined myself in the mirror. Tying my hair in the appropriate fashion for an uncourted lady, I sighed at the thought. Of course I _had_ been courted, by the extremely wealthy Hojo Kanzaki - not that it mattered anymore. In order to save my father, I was to become company of the Beast. I cringed at the thought, I certainly hoped he didn't expect his 'company' to be _too_ friendly. If he did, the Beast would soon find himself sorely disappointed. I was Kagome Higurashi, not some common age whore, and definately no one's - man or Beast's - concubine.

As was appropriate, given the situation, I had cancelled the engagement. I would be lying if I said that the abrupt end to our relationship pained me; Hojo was a nice man - but I did not fancy him. He would have made an extrodinary husband, but he wasn't meant for me. I admit, rather shamefully, that I was happy to erase any connection between Hojo and myself - I merely fancied his friendship, at best. I believe in marrying for love, not politics, and I certainly did not love Hojo.

Making my way down the staircase as gracefully as I could, I stepped into the morning light and walked to the stables. Approaching the stable that held my loyal horse, Dolly, I affectionately pet her muzzle. Feeling a smile break out as she leaned into my touch, I hoped she wouldn't be too angry at our fast-approaching journey. Dolly hated to pull loads - although she was built for it. She was pure muscle, and lazy as a cat asleep in the sun.

Saddling her up for our journey, I lead Dolly out of the stable and let her loose in the pasture. Let her enjoy some moments of free time before the long haul. Turning around to go back into the house, I nearly jumped out of skin at the sight of my father and younger brother.

"You two nearly gave me a fright!"

Apologizing, Father gathered up my bundles and let himself into the pasture to rope in Dolly. Turning back to Souta, I frowned as he wordlessly placed the rose from the Beast in my black hair. Was this how he was going to say goodbye? Not even a hug? He may never see me again, for all any of us knew. In a desperate attempt to connect with my brother one last time, I launched myself into his arms and held on tight. I felt him stiffen, as this was not necessarily deemed 'inappropriate' it was definately frowned upon. A lady never lets her emotions overtake her, weakness did not exist, frailty did not exist.

Humanity does not exist.

"I'll miss you, Souta."

I finally felt him relax against my embrace as he tenderly wrapped his arms loosely around my waist before he whispered his own sorrow at my departure. Softly patting my head affectionately, I allowed Souta to back out of our improper show of love and assist Father in preparing Dolly. Tears pricked at my eyes, but I could not let my family see. If they saw my tears they would instantly forbid me to walk into this damnation, breaking the already fragile bargain we had made with the Beast. Gathering my wits about me, I composed myself and permitted Father to help me mount Dolly.

I smiled as his hand squeezed mine affectionately.

"I shouldn't allow you to do this, as a Father I'm supposed to protect my daughter - not the other way around." Father objected.

I sighed, "Father, don't fret. I will be fine - after all I have come of age, I would be leaving the house anyway."

"Yes, but with a man suitable as a husband in a house I knew where to find and visit - not a cursed Beast in a castle hidden deep within an echanted wood."

"Surely, it is too late. I am to be on my way."

Father wanted to protest, I could see it in his eyes. Biting his tongue, he stood on his toes and I leaned forward allowing his lips to graze my forehead.

"Be careful, Beauty."

"I asked you not to call me that."

"As it were, Kagome, they shall be my final words."

I smiled, "In all actuality those will be your final words."

"Be careful, Beauty." I was forced to hold my retort as Father slapped Dolly's massive rump and she bolted forward, luggage in tow. Leading her toward the forest, I refused to look back - for if I did, I would surely not be able to move forward.

--------------

Upon entering the enchanted wood, an eerie feeling nestled itself in my belly. Something was wrong with this place, there was no noise. No scamper of frightened deer, no flaps of the wings of birds, no rustle of leaves carried by the wind, _nothing._ Pulling my traveling cloak tighter around my body in an attempt to subside the fear, I kept my eyes trained forward - determined to become lost as quickly as possible. I allowed Dolly to wander whichever way she pleased, which seemed to confuse her. Every so often she would turn her colossal head toward me in a questioning manner, after which I would smile reassuringly and that would tide her anxiety - for a bit. Due to Dolly's lack of direction she simply walked forward in a straight line, we became lost very soon - much to my pleasure and discomfort.

I sensed the castle before I saw it - a feeling of safety suddenly washed over me and I found myself smiling at the familiarity of it. Dolly seemed to sense it too, for there seemed to be a new bounce in her step and a slight quickening of her pace. Allowing my eyes to shut for a moment to fully absorb the serenity I felt, only to open them at Dolly's abrupt halt - and gasped at the sight before me.

We had arrived at the castle.

The sheer enormity of the place was enough to leave you speechless, but the beauty of it forced the breath straight out of your lungs. The tall gothic towers of the castle reached so high I wasn't certain I could actually see the tops of them. The castle itself was made of dark stone, from the stones used as the walls to the shingles on the rooftops. The windows were tall and majestic and dome-shaped, the gargoyles guarding the entryway seemed to call to me. Their whispers so seductive I found myself closing my eyes to try and decipher what they were telling me. Remembering exactly where I was, my eyes snapped open just as the creaking of the dignified iron gates of legend began to open. Urging the reluctant Dolly forward, I scanned the pathway leading to the doorway. The pathway was actually a bridge, and when I leaned over to see the bottom, I found I couldn't. The pillars supporting the bridge seemd to stretch forever, before disappearing into a dense fog. Unconsciously tightening my grip on Dolly's reigns, I found myself suddenly alone in the front hall of the castle. Where was Dolly?

The building panic suddenly disappeared as reassuring whispers floated to my ears, what they were saying - I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I could trust them, their whispers were so hypnotic. Soon a breeze seemed to twirl around me playfully before cunningly urging me forward. I giggled at the playfulness of the breeze and pouted when it was gone, already missing hating its absence.

Surverying the room the breeze had lead me to, the first thing I noted was the warm fire in the dark fireplace. The black marble ceiling loomed overhead, so beautiful it sent shivers down my spine. The lush red carpet muffled my footsteps, allowing only the cackle of the inviting fire to be heard, glancing around I wandered if this whole place was this breathtakingly beautiful.

The castle itself just screamed dark elegance.

My eyes widened as I suddenly noticed the only pieces of furniture in the room. Directly in front of the fire sat two wonderfully grand golden armchairs, what frightened me was the fact that one was already occupied. A clawed hand sat comfortably on the arm rest of the first chair, and I assumed that the other was meant for me. I visibly jumped when I heard the occupant speak.

"Welcome Beauty," A rough voice called to me, "I am the Beast."

**End.**

-----------------------

like it?  
hmmm i wonder who the beast could be?  
R&R please! flames welcome!


End file.
